


アラカルト

by SillyPomegranate



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyPomegranate/pseuds/SillyPomegranate
Summary: 吸烟有害身体健康。
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 4





	アラカルト

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daghe21](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=daghe21).



安田拿起手机摁亮，眯起眼睛看荧光屏正中央的时间，然后把它放回原位，顺势伸伸懒腰，肩颈处的骨头被这样突如其来的伸展拽得喀拉响了一声。大仓虽然还有点喘，但耳朵很灵，听到之后立刻抬起了头，对上安田的眼睛笑了一下。

“还能长个？”其实他的嘴唇都被自己咬肿了，也不知道现在是在嘴硬个什么。

安田无奈地捂住了眼睛：“我都说两遍了，不是我谎报身高，是你根本没有看完个人简介页面就发好友申请给我。”揉揉眼睛放下手之后，视网膜上还有刚才时间的视觉暂留，在酒店白色的墙壁上，印出一个不怎么规整的、淡黄色的03：34。

大仓不做别的说明，只是诚实地道出自己的想法：“那我也说过了，你是我喜欢的类型。”然后意有所指地瞥了一眼安田光裸的肩头：“各种方面。”

如果说刚才是三点三十四分，那安田粗粗计算一下，他和大仓从见面开始，仅仅经过了四个多小时。这其中他们不仅在碰头地点吃了甜点，顺手买了书，还开了房上了床，现在甚至全裸躺在酒店话家常，实在是非常充实。要说见面之前，也确实没有聊很久，这可能算是大家心照不宣的默契：互帮互助，别问太多，也别想这其中找到什么爱情。

在注册软件的时候大仓还是个学生，几个死党在摇漂亮姑娘，反观他上手就摇到一个长得极其像小籔千丰的大叔，赶紧点了叉号。等到三分钟热度过去，朋友们看厌了千篇一律的假睫毛和小直径美瞳，都跑来看他摇各种男人，在看到帅哥的时候一致让他赶紧点心，也在看到常去的便利店店员的照片时惊呼出声。

安田是他用上这个软件以来摇到的很对胃口的男生、或许说叫男人之一比较好。毕竟距离上面说到的轶事已经有一段时间，连大仓都已经眉眼舒展，长成一张成熟男人的俊脸，他周围的人也是在某天突然发现，大仓忠义有哪里不太一样了。

这些安田并不知道，他只知道这次约到的男人头发清爽好抓，脖颈长而散布着小小的雀斑，在紧紧抓住自己的肩膀借力支撑身体时，能感觉到手指甲修剪得很整齐。安田喜欢这样的人。

大仓已经不再低声喘息了，他坐直身子，和安田一样靠在床头，抓来自己的包翻找东西。身上的被子在挪动中滑下去，露出他的胯骨，那里刚才被安田捏过，现在泛着一点粉色。

安田看他翻出一瓶维他命，就着不知道哪来的碳酸水喝了，也不知道这个看起来比自己没小多少的人怎么这么惜命。手指不自觉得摸了摸干燥的嘴唇，已经有点起皮了，冬天就是这么令人烦躁，他索性掀开被单，跳下床走去浴室，用口杯接了小半杯自来水喝下去，用力把水涂在自己的嘴唇上。

他从浴室出来的时候大仓正捏着水瓶发呆，由此看来这不是个做完就爆睡的主。当安田再次出现在自己的空间，他的眼神便自然而然地追随着对方，并且似乎对这场全裸的走秀接受良好。他看着安田从外套口袋里拿出烟盒和火机点上才出声阻拦：“别抽了好吗？”声音很低，但没什么劝诫的意味。

安田把烟夹离了嘴边：“抱歉。你不喜欢？”

大仓的手指在鼻子下面来回几下，翕动鼻翼：“也不是。只是你一抽我也想抽，我才戒三天。”

安田皱起了眉，嘴也自然地张成O型，恰好把烟卡在中间。他花了大概三秒钟思索要不要掐掉，最后还是选择让烟丝自己燃烧，嘴里只吐出话语：“要戒什么东西的时候最好是全面禁欲，你已经失败了一小步，还要忍吗？”

大仓不耐烦地咂下嘴，把碳酸水的瓶子放在床头柜上，关掉自己这侧的小灯，在极暗的情况下精准找到自己刚才扔在地板上的白色打底衫套上，向下滑进被子，包裹好自己，开始酝酿睡意。

他刚闭上眼还没有半分钟，就先闻到了浓厚的烟草味突然扑面而来，然后是一个结实的吻，把他三天前还痛定思痛丢掉的焦油和尼古丁全数填满了口腔。安田的吻像今天吃到的荻饼，内部略带些纠缠和藕断丝连的柔软，嘴唇却干燥得很。大仓早就睁开了眼睛，看着安田弯着身子，手肘撑在他枕头边，这狭小的空间一下子把烟味聚集起来了，久违三天，让人无法不心向往之。

“给你尝尝味道。”安田最后在他的鼻尖轻轻碰了碰，退开来，绕回属于自己的那半边床钻进去。

没想到大仓的腿会缠上来，安田笑了笑又看了一眼时间，三点五十四，他把没拿手机的那只手伸进被子去捉作乱的腿，然后问自己的床伴：“你明天有工作吗？”

年轻的男人促黠地摇摇头、又点点头，然后说：“原来你是那种会在做之前关心别人生活的人。”

安田不置可否，把另一只手也伸了进去。

等他醒来，天大概亮到一半，借着窗帘缝隙里的阳光安田能看到椅子上的背包和衣架上的衣服已经不见了，就连那瓶碳酸水都被拿走了。他下床走了几步，伸个懒腰，背部又发出一声大得可怕的骨节脆响。

然后他去拿昨晚放在桌上的烟盒，结果看到里面少了一根，安田这次真心实意地笑了，抽出最后一根点上，把它卡在烟灰缸的凹槽里，在它燃尽之前快速地穿上衣服，吸入最后一口，把它按灭，离开了房间。

202.01.30

END.


End file.
